open_hexagonfandomcom-20200213-history
Open Hexagon Elite
The Elite of Open Hexagon was lead by Antoine Maniac '''?.' 'Please consider that this caption is now useless, due to the Elite dismantlement since Maniac left the game by the date of 06/15/18.' More infos about it here : Maniac's end Everyone can join it, providing you are skilled and determined enough. For more information about the Elite, here are some answers to frequently asked questions I've had in the past. '''Q: Which language do I have to speak?' A: English language is strongly advised to get a good comprehension between us. Q: Who created this group? Why? A: Maniac and Boshy Time. We created it to gather exceptional players. Mostly to speak about world records and new level packs as well as the community itself. Q: Is there a way for Elite members to communicate with each other? A: Not anymore. There was one on Skype back to 2015, but you can now simply join the OH Discord channel and be added later onto the Elite rank. Q: To whom do I talk if I want to show off my videos? A: To Maniac. Q: Do I need any special configurations? A: Not really. All we are asking for is a decent video-quality. Q: Can I record with a camera? A: Sure, providing the camera quality is good enough to let us enjoy the gameplay. Q: Is there any resolution rules? A: Since 2016, yes. '''Ratios other than 16:9 are strictly forbidden'.'' Q: Is there any particular rules once we are in the Elite? A: Only two: ''- Respect every players you encounter. By being part of the Elite, you become a part of the community as a all.'' - Upload decent scores from time to time to show you are still active and good on the game. Q: Who decide to let me enter into the Elite group? A: Since Alpha | Promethium45 stopped his activity, only Maniac. But if he is not 100% sure about a player, he can throw a vote into the whole community to let everyone decide.'' Q: Can I make something more to become an Elite? A: No. Skill is the unique way to join us. However, we strongly appreciate active members that create things for the community. Here's some examples: Open Hexagon Wiki by Caustic Ascarite Informations about OH community on FR forums by Xorven (not up to date) Q: Is there any Elite caption for pack developers? A: Not officially, but maybe one will be created one day. Pending members for it are Spyro Oshisaure, Alpha | Promethium45, Hexadorsip and Synth Morxemplum.'' Q: Does my channel have to upload only Open Hexagon videos? A: No. You are free to do what you want with your channel. All we are asking for is great results and videos from time to time. Q: How many great scores do I have to upload? A: There is no particular number of scores to get. Everything is about your average uploads. Getting a world record can help you a lot, but it depends of the level and the previous WR. Getting closer of a WR helps too. Q: Can you give me advices to get better to this game? A: Play the game. Again and again. That's the only way. Open Hexagon is part of these games that requires pure skill for most of the levels. Get a descent computer can help you too, but it's not an obligation. Some Elite players started or are still playing with a bad/ok computer. Q: Can particular levels increase chances of obtaining the Elite caption? A: Yes. Scores on Hexadorsip and Exschwasion packs are appreciated, but this is not an obligation. Play the levels you want to.'' Q: Is there an unique champion per country? A: No. Some countries got more than a unique champion, like Russia or France. Q: Is there a real leaderboard among the Elite members? A: Formerly yes but not anymore. We now simply discuss about scores, leading to see who are the best, and who are the weakest on each level. Each player got it's own specificity and unique skills. Q: What's the difference between Champions and Masters? A: Masters are a rank above Champions in the community. They decide of nearly everything. Mostly of Community rules and players to add in the Elite caption. Q: Can I become a Master? A: Sure. If you are patient, skilled and wise enough. Masters are limited to 3 members. Being a Master isn't like being a Champion. You'll have to get a crucial role for the community. Upload mostly only OH videos, and take a look at the community nearly all the time. Being a Master is being a leader of the community. It is advised to make both world records and create level packs to become one. Masters are still affected by Elite rules, however. If they are inactive or show a lack of respect, they will be banned or at least moved out of their role. Only three players reached the Master rank as of today since the Elite groupe exist. Boshy Time, Alpha | Promethium45, and Maniac. Q: What is a ban? A: Getting banned of the Elite is extremely rare. Being considered as "inactive" is NOT a ban, but you'll need new good videos if you want to get your title back. Once you are banned, it is not possible anymore for you to get back in the Elite caption. Once you are out, you are out. Most of the times, it happen if a player is really disrespectful toward the whole community. By taunting, treating someone about his gender orientation, his origins, and so on. Attacking the private life of somebody is forbidden, and if you do so, you'll get banned. Q: Are some Elite members forgotten after a while? A: No. Every actual or old Elite members are listed. Here is the official list: ACTIVE ELITE PLAYERS # MASTERS: ## Alpha | Promethium45 ## Maniac # CHAMPIONS: ## BDWSSBB ## HACKED! - TheSunXIX ## KammyKaze OLD ELITE PLAYERS # MASTERS: ## Boshy Time # CHAMPIONS: ## Ballom29 ## Blasteroid ## Caustic Ascarite ## Hexarecter ## Leecow600 ## Masaiä ## Rabbit Devil ## TheGabry2 ## Ultramage ## Xorven ## Hexadorsip BANNED MEMBERS # CHAMPIONS: ## Anomaly - Community disrespectment ## 17ThedarkLord - Community disrespectment - by Zly